Keeping Up With Miss Jones
by fangirl1982
Summary: I keep getting requests for more Ashley Jones so here's a multi-chapter fic about her :p
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping Up With Miss Jones**

"Jack, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

Jack Quade immediately looked at his friend, colleague and housemate Gabrielle Jaeger with suspicion. He adored Gabrielle but he knew that tone of voice. Her 'favour' was bound to be something he wouldn't be happy about. "Depends on what it is," he said cautiously.

"Well... my mate Ashley is coming to Sydney next week and she's dying to see me. Problem is, I told her I have a boyfriend."

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion. That didn't sound like Gabrielle at all. He had never known her to be anything but forthright. What would possess her to lie about something like being in a relationship? "So tell her he's away," he suggested.

Gabrielle looked sheepish. "Thing is... I kinda, um, told her that we live together, he's six-four, really good-looking... answer to the name of Jack," she admitted.

Jack scowled. "Why they hell would you do something like that? What, you want me to move back in with Dan and Ricki until she goes?"

"No. I, um, was kinda hoping that you might..."

"No."

"You haven't heard me out!"

"I don't need to. You were kind of hoping that I would pretend to be your boyfriend 'cos some stupid competitive streak possessed you to tell your mate that you were living with someone." Which was close enough to the truth, he supposed. They _were_ living together, just not in the manner Gabrielle had led this Ashley to believe.

Gabrielle looked appropriately guilty. Then her face changed in a flash to something akin to desperation. Jack was surprised to see _that_. Gabrielle was the most collected person he knew. She didn't get frazzled – not even when facing her ex-boyfriend's demons of alcoholism – and she certainly never got desperate – not even when trying to fill holes in her Friday-night roster. "Jack, please," she begged, which surprised Jack even more. Gabrielle Jaeger didn't beg. "If Ashley knows I lied –"

"Who is this girl to you that you would bother to lie to in the first place, and that you can't just admit a mea culpa to?" he asked. "Mea culpa means –" he started to explain.

"I know what mea culpa means. And Ashley – Ashley was always the prettier, more popular one. All the boys were hot for her." She knew Jack looked surprised at the depth of bitterness in her voice. But he wasn't to know the true depth of how 'all the boys' had been hot for Ashley, and Gabrielle wasn't about to fill him in on that devastating little detail. "She was the first to get breasts, the first to get a boyfriend, the first to get married." Actually, the reason Ashley had decided to stage a trip to Sydney was that she considered six months following her husband's death to be an appropriate period of mourning and she was on a man-hunt. No more uncouth country boys for her; she wanted a sophisticated city man. "She loved to gloat about it, to tease me about not being as pretty or popular. So when she started making cracks about it being typical that I was too involved with nursing to find a man, I just – I wanted to stick it to her. I wanted to make out like I had this amazing boyfriend and you matched close enough so..." she trailed off, shrugging hopelessly. She knew it had been a stupid, childish thing to do, but when Ashley was sticking the boot in about her lack of popularity with men – and, by extension, her inability to keep them faithful – she had wanted to make Ashley thing that there was at least _one_ thing in her life that surpassed Ashley's.

Jack looked at her quizzically. "I don't understand," he said. "If this girl makes you feel like that, why are you still friends?"

It was a good point. Gabrielle herself had often wondered why they were still friends. After all, catching your so-called best friend in bed with your boyfriend was what most people considered to be a deal-breaker. And it had been, at the time. But Ashley had somehow found out that Gabrielle had forgiven Steve – taken him back for a while – and when she had gotten in touch with her, Gabrielle had felt guilty. After all, if she could forgive Steve, then she should be able to forgive Ashley.

Although Ashley made it hard to forgive when she continued to rub it in about Gabrielle's lack of a love-life. And, come to think of it, Ashley had never once apologised for sleeping with Steve. She had always made out that as the older one – and, in all fairness, they had both been in their early-twenties at the time, and Steve had been ten years older – the responsibility for their affair rested solely on Steve's shoulders. "It's just one of those things," she said vaguely. "When you've been friends for long enough, it becomes like a marriage. For better or worse, through good times and bad, 'til death do us part."

"You're forgetting my dad was an alcoholic womaniser and my step-mother an abusive drunk because of it," Jack reminded her, a little bitterness at the memory of his unhappy childhood mixed in with her dry humour. "I'm the last person to believe staying together 'just because' is a good idea."

"Jack, please. I'll never live it down if she finds out. She'll tell _everyone_ that Gabrielle Jaeger couldn't find herself a real boyfriend so she had to make one up."

Jack watched Gabrielle intensely for a few seconds. The silence was deafening and seemed to drag on forever. Finally he said, "If I do this, you'll owe me big-time."

She gasped a sigh of relief. "Of course."

"You pick up any expenses I incur being the perfect boyfriend – dinners, drinks, movie tickets. I'll pay upfront so she thinks I'm being generous but I'll expect you to reimburse me."

"Naturally."

"And I get the pleasure of putting you on the spot and making you squirm whenever I can," he added with a smile.

Gabrielle didn't like the sound of that last condition. And the way Jack was smirking, it looked like he was already thinking of ways to embarrass her in such a way that she had no choice but to take it. But she was desperate. "OK," she agreed.

He flashed a cheeky smile. "Good. You can start by going down to the bottle shop. I wouldn't be caught _dead_ entertaining my girlfriend's childhood friend without premium beer and vodka."

The following week, Ashley arrived mid-afternoon on Saturday, arms loaded down with luggage and bags from some of Sydney's most well-known boutiques. Gabrielle's heart fell a little to see her. She was just as beautiful as she had been when they had last seen each other – Ashley wasn't the type of girl to let her looks go. Impossibly slim figure – although she had a perfect pair of breasts that were just small enough not to be too big for her petite frame – impossibly straight cascading blond hair, sparkling blue eyes set in a perfectly made-up face. Wearing expensive tailored clothes. Gabrielle felt very frumpy compared to her.

"Ashley, this is my h – boyfriend Jack," Gabrielle introduced Ashley to Jack. "Jack, this is my friend Ashley. We go way back."

Ashley smiled brightly. "Our mum's were friends and we were born just months apart," she said in a slightly-breathless voice that always reminded people of Marilyn Monroe. She had long learnt to play her blond beauty to the hilt. Men always thought of her as a beautiful, helpless woman that they were irresistibly drawn to. Steve Taylor certainly had. Although Steve Taylor had turned out to be a waste of space, an alcoholic who had a compulsively wandering eye, especially when he had been drinking. Ashley had never understood why Gabrielle had taken him back. But at least it meant she had a good wedge to get Gabrielle to take _her_ back, which in turn was a wedge into Sydney. She was so bored with country life. If her husband hadn't died when he had, she would have left him. But his accidental death had left her a comparatively wealthy woman – the combination of life insurance and a wrongful death suit from the faulty farm equipment that had caused his death had been a hefty payout indeed. So now she was here in Sydney to find an improvement on men like her late husband.

She eyed Jack quickly. Now _there_ was a hunk. She could see from the muscles peeking out of his short-sleeved shirt that he was deceptively strong, the kind of man who could literally sweep a woman off her feet. She shot a glance at Gabrielle. There was a woman who men _didn't_ sweep off their feet. Ashley thought she would kill herself if she was that tall. No wonder Steve had lost interest. Ashley wondered how the hell Gabrielle had managed to attract the interest of someone like Jack, Surely a good-looking young surgeon could have whatever woman he wanted. Ashley giggled inwardly, thinking that she had managed it by sheer proximity, being right under his very nose. Men were fundamentally lazy, and what man could be bothered looking elsewhere when they had someone perfectly willing just meters away? That had to be it. No way could Gabrielle land someone like Jack any other way. "I don't suppose I could get a hand?" Ashley asked sweetly in that same slightly-breathless voice, holding out her arms to show all she was loaded down with.

Jack stepped forward to relieve her of some of her bags. Ashley let her hand slip so their fingers touched in a way that she knew men liked. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Gabrielle stiffen. Well, it wasn't her fault if Gabrielle couldn't hold her man's interest. "Thankyou so much. It's been _such_ a long trip, I'm _so_ tired and hungry."

"That's good, 'cos Jack was just in the process of putting lunch together." Gabrielle tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. Ashley had said she would be over by midday. Clearly, she had decided to go shopping instead, making them wait and postpone lunch. She wasn't the only hungry person, and Jack had sweetly pointed out that it wasn't very 'friendly' to eat before their guest had arrived. It was so typical of Ashley. She didn't think of anyone but herself.

That Steve had been so infatuated with her blond hair and big breasts to ignore her selfish personality was something that Gabrielle would never understand.

The three of the sat down to a massive spread that Jack had prepared. "I didn't think men could be so good with food," Ashley trilled. She had been flirting with Jack from the moment she had arrived. The more she thought about it, the more she thought it wasn't fair that someone like Gabrielle could land someone like Jack. And the worst thing was, he was _so_ affectionate with her. The way he kept one arm draped casually over her shoulders, the way he kissed her from time to time, the way he gave her those sweet little looks. As confident as she was in her ability to fascinate men, she knew none of them had ever looked at her that way, and she hated it.

Jack shrugged. "I grew up in a household that valued fixing a car far more than fixing dinner. I'm glad someone appreciates it."

"How anyone couldn't appreciate _you_ is beyond me," Ashley said.

"Um... thanks, I guess."

Lunch progressed, with Ashley keeping a steady stream a banter going that made Gabrielle uncomfortable. It had always amused Ashley to flirt with men in front of their girlfriends, but this was a whole new ball game. "The shops here are so incredible," Ashley gushed when the conversation came around to what she thought of Sydney so far. "I spent, like, half my settlement in one go," she laughed. "I think I've finally satiated my shoe fetish. Here, let me show you what I got," she said to Gabrielle. She rummaged through her bags and pulled out one particular pair. They were impossibly high gold strappy stilettos and cost a small fortune. Gabrielle knew because she had a pair herself. "_You_ bought a pair of these shoes?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"In silver," Gabrielle replied. They had been a completely indulgence, but had been completely worth it the following weekend when she and Jack had gone to a club together. In the shoes, she was exactly his height, and he had mentioned how nice it was to dance with someone who was the same height as him in such a way that it had felt like the greatest compliment that could be given.

"But... you're tall enough already. God, I think I'd walk around like a crippled old lady if I were, like, six foot. I don't understand why you wear heels. Men don't like women to be taller then them."

Jack felt Gabrielle stiffen against the arm her had around her waist and he felt for her. Ashley's comment was completely uncalled for. Once again, he wondered why Gabrielle bothered to remain friends with such a woman. "Actually," he said cheerfully. "That's kind of how we got together." He knew Gabrielle had been vague about the details of their 'relationship' so he could afford to make things up and not contradict her. "We went to this club and after a few drinks I realised she was the same height as me – I've dated women I've had a clear foot on, and it's a bitch on my neck." He rubbed his neck ruefully to make his point. "It seemed like the perfect moment to kiss her."

Gratefully, Gabrielle cuddled into Jack's arms. He kissed the top of her head and she squeezed the hand that had made its way into hers. She had bought the vodka and premium beer Jack had requested, begrudging his craftiness, but now she would buy him the whole damn liquor store if that's what he wanted, the look on Ashley's face would be worth it. Jack had wiped the smugness from her in a few seconds. Ashley had always made a point that men weren't interested in 'amazons' but he had made it clear that some men were. And she wasn't even that tall, either, not even six-foot.

And besides, he had a point. It couldn't be fun trying to co-ordinate bodies with a significant height difference. "I don't think I'd date someone shorter than five-eight again," Jack spoke up, as if to vocalise Gabrielle's thoughts. "I _like_ not having to bend double just to kiss my girlfriend." He squeezed Gabrielle's hand noticeably when he said that. She stifled a giggle at the look on a five-six Ashley's face.

The time slipped by and Gabrielle asked Ashley where she was staying, sure Ashley was putting her inheritance to good use and staying as a flash hotel. "Oh, I thought I'd stay here," she said casually.

Gabrielle's throat went dry. No way could Ashley stay here. Then she relaxed, remembering that despite Jack's constant urgings to do something about the third bedroom she used to stash clutter – she was such a pack-rat – they didn't have a spare room. "Not unless you wanted to stay on the couch," she finished her explanation sweetly, knowing Ashley wasn't the type of person who stayed on couches. It ruined her sleep and gave her bags under her eyes.

She felt Jack perk up under her weight, and with a sinking feeling, knew he was up to something. "Course we do," he said, and Ashley looked confused. "My old room, remember?" He smiled winningly at Ashley. "We both get a bit confused sometimes 'cos all my stuff is still there, I just don't _sleep_ there." He flashed a grin that both of them understood, but for different reasons; for Ashley, it made a point that they shared a bedroom and to Gabrielle, it put her in an awkward position. She couldn't say anything without admitting that she and Jack had separate rooms because they weren't actually together.

Gabrielle was torn. She could throttle Jack for what he was suggesting – whereas not too long ago she would have bought him out a liquor store in gratitude – but she didn't want Ashley to find out she had made it all up, right down to getting Jack to go along with it.

In the end, pride won out. "Of course, I forgot about that," she said. "Just try not to touch anything. To say he's an anal-retentive Nazi about his stuff is like saying Hitler was a bit racist."

"I am not!" Jack objected. Gabrielle smiled sweetly at him, daring him to contradict her about their shared life. It was small payback for the bedroom thing. "I doubt you'd be interested in anything I've got, anyway," he admitted to Ashley. "Mostly doorstops of novels and medical journals."

"Oh, I'm sure everything about you in interesting," Ashley said sweetly. "I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but maybe you could explain some things to me. Medicine sounds _so_ fascinating." It was small payback for the blunt message that Jack and Gabrielle were close enough that he had moved out of his room and into hers. Besides, it gave her carte blanche to learn about what interested Jack.

"I could kill you for that!" Gabrielle objected when she and Jack were getting ready for bed a few hours later. She hadn't had the chance to get him alone since Ashley had arrived; the woman had monopolised him completely. Gabrielle had no doubt that right now, Ashley was poring over Jack's stuff, trying to learn what made him tick.

"What?" Jack asked sweetly.

"You! Making me share a room with you!"

"You're welcome to go and explain to Ashley," he said, grinning like mad because he had Gabrielle over a barrel and she knew it.

She scowled at him. It had been damn clever, she had to admit. "Fine," she grumbled. "But you'd better not try anything."

"I believe _you_ were the one sticking your tongue down my throat at the wedding," he reminded her sweetly.

* * *

_With a heavy heart, it sank in that she had Chlamydia. She tried to tell herself that Steve must have already had it, but... she and Steve had been together a long time, since before she had turned sixteen. She knew if that had been the case, the odds were that she would have already contracted it already. So the most probable cause was that Steve... had... cheated... on... her._

_The idea was almost too horrible to comprehend. Not Steve, who adored her and told her at every opportunity. Not Steve, who promised that she fascinated him far more than girls – _women_ – his own age. Not Steve, who promised that she was the only one._

_And yet what other explanation was there?_

_She decided to see her best friend about it. Ashley had an unerring understanding about men. She would know what was going through Steve's head. Maybe she had ever heard something. She also had an unerring taste for gossip – a little too much, Gabrielle had to admit. She and Ashley had been friends for almost twenty years now, but she had to admit, there were times when the beautiful young woman took a vicious pleasure in tearing other's down. Especially women._

_She arrived and her heart sank further, every fibre of her being telling her that something was very, very wrong. Steve's beloved ute was parked in the drive. Since Steve had always claimed to loathe the beautiful blond, what was he doing here? Were they planning something for her? Her birthday wasn't for months. She let herself into the house – few people in their town bothered to lock their doors – and as soon as she had entered, the unmistakable sounds of lust vibrated through the house. She knew Steve's voice anywhere. Not that he was saying much – just a whole lot of grunts and vulgar words. She flinched, both in anticipation of what she was sure to come across and because she hated how vulgar Steve could be during sex._

_Knowing what to expect but refusing to run away, she walked into Ashley's room to find them going at it. She had heard so much about Ashley, but had refused to believe a word of it. Other women were just jealous of her beauty and popularity, other men resentful that she wouldn't date them, Gabrielle had always thought loyally of her friend. But now she knew it was all true. Ashley was a selfish user, a woman who slept with whoever she chose without a care for the girls and women who called them husbands and boyfriends._

_"No," she whispered in horror at seeing them together. It was one thing to know what she would be walking into, it was another to actually _see_ them going at it like animals. Her best friend and her boyfriend. The two people she loved more than anyone else in the world outside of her parents and kid brother. A kid brother that adored Steve like the older brother he'd never had. Ben would be devastated._

_Strange how she had thought of Ben at a time like that. But then, she had always been someone who cared about other people. Unlike Steve or Ashley. "No," she said again before running from the room in tears. Despite the fact she was almost blinded by them, she couldn't get out of her head the image of Steve and Ashley going at it like animals out of her head. _

_Steve came out and tried to embrace her. She fought him despite the pain of her heartbreak sapping her strength, as if everything she had in her was being drained by her emotions. "No," she sobbed brokenly. "You're breaking my heart..."_

"Hey, shhh, it's just me. Jack. You were having a bad dream. You're OK. I'm here." Jack talked softly to her as he coaxed her into full wakefulness. Later she remembered him telling her that he used to suffer from nightmares so much that he gradually hardwired it into his subconscious so he could stir himself from a nightmare, and he was doing it to her now – a sight more easy to do to someone else than to yourself, so for Jack, it was no problem. For several minutes, Gabrielle lay crying in Jack's arms without saying anything. Jack didn't ask any questions, waiting for her to volunteer the information. Instead, he just held her patiently until her sobs had subsided.

"Ashley and Steve had an affair," she admitted.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Ashley and Steve –" she began to repeat herself before Jack cut her off.

"No, I heard you. I just couldn't believe it."

She found herself repeating that day she had found out Steve had passed on a STD, had been forced to acknowledge that it was more likely he was playing around then it had just been a dormant thing, had gone to Ashley to see if she knew anything and had been confronted with them in bed together. "I lost my boyfriend and my best friend in one day," Gabrielle finished tearfully.

She felt Jack kiss the top of her head and felt comforted by it. "Poor baby," he said. "That explains a lot. I was wondering who the hell hits on their mate's boyfriend in front of them. I don't understand why you had anything to do with her, though."

"I forgave Steve, I should be able to forgive her."

"I don't think forgiveness works like that, babe," Jack said ruefully. Forgiving one person didn't mean you had to forgive everyone, not even if they were responsible for the same injury. "Although I think my step-mum is still trying." Despite her warnings not to 'try anything' he drew her close to him. He could feel her tears seep through his shirt onto his chest and his heart broke for her. She was one of the sweetest, most generous and loyal people – and friends – he had known, she deserved far better than the likes of Steve and Ashley. "I wish I had known that before you let her come. I wouldn't have let her in the house."

"It's my house, Jack," she sniffled, ever the one to stake her independence, even at a time like this. "And you are my friend and no-one treats my friends like that." He thought for a minute, idly stroking her hair while he did. "I'm going to be the most perfect boyfriend who ever existed," he said suddenly. She raised her head in confusion. "By the time she leaves, Ashley will be choking on her own jealousy. I will always be there to hug you and kiss you and be the greatest boyfriend who ever lived. I'll make sure that until the day she dies, Ashley will always look back on her time here and be jealous of her childhood friend for landing such an amazing boyfriend. And you don't even have to pick up the tab. I'll do it for the sheer pleasure of sticking it to someone who hurt my friend."

Jack's obvious sincerity, along with the glint in his eyes that spoke volumes of his desire to hurt those who hurt someone he cared about made Gabrielle realise the kind of generosity and loyalty that lay in his heart. And he had the mind for it, too. Ashley was intelligent, despite the helpless blond routine she put on, but she was no match for Jack... and now Jack was determined to pit his intelligence and charm against a woman who had hurt a friend of his. Unconsciously, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and finding comfort in the way his arms tightened around her waist. "You're a good friend, Jack," she said sleepily.

He kissed her head again. "Glad to be of help," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Was someone crying last night?" Ashley asked with studied innocence at the breakfast table the next morning. "I thought I heard someone crying."

Jack saw Gabrielle stiffen as he went to place a plate of bacon on the table. He knelt so he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You talking about the country made her a bit homesick," he said, He cupped Gabrielle's chin and gently rotated her head so he could kiss her. Although it wasn't a full-on kiss, he held it for a few seconds, knowing Ashley was watching the gesture of affection – and hopefully writhing inside. "Can't say I blame her. I reckon I'd be acting like a complete baby if I was so far from my family and friends."

Gabrielle smiled at Jack in gratitude. "You should see him with his sister," she gushed. "They've only known each other for a few years, he's seven years older and they're only half-siblings, but you would think they were identical twins the way they carry on. Mama always said you can tell a lot about a man by how he treats his female relatives. God knows, Steve didn't have much in that department," she added with a rueful laugh. Steve had always considered his younger siblings to be self-righteous nags over his drinking, and by the time he had realised they were actually in the right, the damage had been done.

"Really?" Ashley said coolly, trying to draw out Jack's attention. Maybe then he'd actually sit down to breakfast rather than staying in that awkward position with his arms around Gabrielle. Really, if it didn't look so romantic, he would look silly. And she _knew_ Jack wasn't silly. She had checked out his various qualifications last night, not to mention he could apparently read in at least three different languages. It wasn't fair that Gabrielle had nabbed a guy like that.

"What's the plan for today?" Ashley asked brightly.

"Gabby's working, but I have the day off so I thought I'd show you around," Jack said. He figured it was a better option than having Ashley running around causing mischief. Although he was torn between wanting to know what made her tick and being disgusted with her. Who the hell had an affair with their best mate's boyfriend? For him, the equivalent would be Erica, and the mere thought made him sick with guilt.

"You alright, Jack?" Ashley asked with sickeningly sweet concern when she saw him pale.

"Fine," he said, swallowing quickly. "Just not used to eating bacon."

"Jack thinks it's a good thing that he has a body fat percentage of a professional athlete," Gabrielle teased affectionately. Both the fact and the teasing affection were real enough. "I'm trying to get him to like all the yummy things in life, like bacon and chocolate."

"I think that's admirable," Ashley said, determined to be contrary, especially when Gabrielle was being so affectionate towards him. So she had nabbed herself a great guy, did she have to rub it in everyone's face? "It pays to be healthy."

"Oh, there's healthy, and then there's excessive," Gabrielle pronounced. "It's not nearly as fun to cuddle up to someone who's all muscle as you would think." She smiled guiltily at him when she helped him load up the dishwasher and clean the kitchen after breakfast – Ashley, naturally, was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV stations. "I hope I didn't embarrass you," she apologised.

He grinned at her. "I thought it was brilliant. You can really hold your own. Remind me never to cross you," he kidded. Then he scowled at the thought of taking Ashley out for the day. "Can't I just, give her a hundred bucks and tell her to hit the town?" he asked.

She laughed at that, then lowered her voice when she saw they had grabbed Ashley's attention. "Firstly, a hundred dollars won't cover it and secondly... I thought you were doing this to stick it to someone who hurt your friend? Go out and be the charming, intelligence man I know you can be and make her green with envy." _You're already doing a great job_, she added silently.

So Jack spent the day with Ashley while Gabrielle went to work. He was a good tour guide, Gabrielle had already found that out months ago when she had confessed that despite living in Sydney for over two years, she still barely knew her way around. He was every bit as informative and charming as she had kidded he was, and it didn't take long for Ashley to become even more resentful that Gabrielle had somehow managed to nab herself such a man.

"You're so smart," she cooed as they walked through the botanical gardens together. She made no offer to help carry the picnic basket he was carrying around with him; after all, that was a man's job. "They don't make men like you back home." She laughed girlishly at that. "Actually, I don't think they make men at all. They just make boys in grown-up bodies."

Jack gritted his teeth. She had been coming onto him all day, and being obvious about it. He wondered again what kind of person hit on their friend's partner? Or, for that matter, what kind of person let such a so-called 'friend' back into their lives. Gabrielle was far too loyal, he thought. "You flatter me," he said dryly.

"It's not flattery when it's the truth," she cooed. She reached up to squeeze his arm, knowing it would give her the perfect opening wedge to touch him. "You must spend a lot of time at the gym," she murmured in a way that never failed to make even men who resembled a Buddha feel they would try out for the Olympics. Only in Jack's case it was true. Gabrielle hadn't been kidding about that fat-percentage stuff... although Ashley was _sure_ it would be lovely to cuddle up with someone who was that strong and muscular. Unlike Steve, who even five years ago had been looking worse for wear. Ashley wondered what he looked like now. Certainly, he couldn't be in as peak condition as Jack.

Ashley leaned in to wrap her arms around him under the pretext of feeling the muscles in his chest and back but what was actually a ploy to fall into a couple's stance, arms wrapped around him like a loving girlfriend. He immediately jumped away from her. "Don't," he said sharply.

Ashley did her best to look hurt and apologetic at the same time. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked in a small, girlish voice that never failed to make men fall over themselves apologising for hurting her feelings.

"I'm not big on people I don't know touching me," he said, which was actually true enough, "and Gabrielle's been hurt before by someone who cheated on her. I don't want to give her reason to even think about that. She wouldn't like seeing me with you like that, and I don't want to do it if it would hurt her."

Ashley couldn't stop from scowling petulantly. Guys _loved_ it when she leaned into them like that, girlfriend, wife or not. "And you do everything she says?" she asked. "Even when she's not even here?"

"No, but I'd never do anything that would hurt her, whether she's here or not." _I'm not like you_.

Ashley looked at Jack for a few seconds, and realised she needed to back off. For whatever reason, Gabrielle meant a lot to Jack and he wasn't about to jeopardise that – _yet_, she thought, confident in her abilities to win him over. "I'm sorry," she said with contrition so sincere-sounding that if Jack didn't know what insincerity and betrayal she was capable of, he would have bought it. "I'm just – well, I'm such a flirt and sometimes I don't realise that it's not taken in the spirit I mean it in. Just a bit of fun. I'm not trying to do anything."

_Of course you are_. But if Ashley wanted to lie through her teeth, Jack could match her in the believable sincerity. "Of course not,." He said winningly. "I know Gabrielle means a lot to you. So I'm sure you can understand I'm not going to do anything that would hurt her... even if she _isn't_ here."

Realising Jack wasn't going to be won over today, Ashley backed off and became so easygoing, so friendly, so absolutely _not_ flirtatious or seductive that Jack almost found himself believing that she wasn't the kind of tramp and back-stabber that had Gabrielle crying in the middle of the night.

* * *

"It was unnerving," he admitted to Gabrielle later that night when they were getting ready for bed. "She took every opportunity she could to make some sexual comment and touch me and then when I called her on it, she flipped as if someone had turned a switch and she'd become Sandra Dee."

"Sounds like Ashley," Gabrielle said sourly. For reasons she couldn't explain, not even to herself, the idea of Jack and Ashley together stung more than it should. It wasn't as if she had a claim on the guy.

For a few seconds he watched her, trying to understand what was going on in her mind. "I've been cheated on," he blurted out. "We hadn't been going out for long, just a few months. I'd just started my internship so I was working crazy hours – after I got over it, I couldn't really blame her, I was never around, although I wish she'd said something or just left rather than do that to me. I was pretty upset at the time. That's why I can't stand being around her... and why I can't understand why you _can_."

"It bugs me," Gabrielle admitted. "I thought I could handle it, but... I swear she doesn't want you so much for yourself but because she wants to beat _me_. I don't know why she cares so much."

"I'd take a stab and say she's deeply insecure," Jack offered.

Gabrielle looked surprised at that; she had never thought of Ashley, beautiful, outgoing Ashley, as insecure. "But she's gorgeous," Gabrielle protested. "And she's always had loads of boyfriends."

"And how many of them wanted her for herself as opposed to because she's – pretty," Jack conceded, because every minute he spent with Ashley was a minute he was less inclined to see her as beautiful. "And because she's easy? And how many mates do you think she has? How many people respect her? Did it occur to you that she wants what you have because she sees the intangible things – being adored, being respected – and thinks she can achieve that by going for the tangible? Or, for that matter, just taking it from you so neither of you can have it?"

Gabrielle stared at Jack. She had never thought about it before, and yet it made sense. In all the time she had known Ashley, she had been exciting, she had been fun... but she had never been someone who could hold a deep conversation, who could make a man look at her like she was the only woman in the world. Men fell in lust with her, not in love. Maybe Jack was onto something. "You got all this from one day?" she asked.

"Actually, my wonderful sex education care of my dad. He always went for the same type of woman – pretty, but not much respect for themselves – I think there's a lot of people in the world who confuse lust for love and desire for respect."

Gabrielle found herself grinning. "I can't believe you made me feel better by comparing Ashley to one of your dad's –" she searched for a tactful word, realising she'd blundered into a potential case of foot-in-mouth.

"Whores?" Jack offered. "You don't have to mince words with me. I knew what kind of man my father was by the time I was seven."

"Sometimes I don't understand how you turned out as well as you did, given the environment you grew up in," Gabrielle mused.

Jack shrugged. He didn't understand what there was _not_ to understand. "I saw how many lives it ruined. I didn't want to be that kind of person, someone who takes for their own selfish pleasure and doesn't care who gets hurt in the process – or how badly."

Gabrielle found herself curling up in Jack's arms, snuggling under the covers and into his embrace. She knew he had been thinking about Patrick as well as his father, and marvelled at what he'd had to overcome to be the kind of person he was today – one of the sweetest, most loyal and generous people – and friends – you could ask for in your life. He deserved much better than Ashley. And Gabrielle got a thrill out of knowing he had no interest in the woman.

* * *

"You know that guy's not actually English?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, why didn't they just hire an English guy? And how come Spike has an English accent but Angel doesn't have an Irish accent?"

"You know, Jack, for someone who loves a running commentary about everything that's wrong with this show, you always seem to be around when I put it on."

"I like the company," Jack said amiably. "And Alyson Hannigan's hot." Gabrielle swatted him at that. "What?" he asked indignantly.

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend, you don't make comments about the hotness of other women while in my presence," she said. "Especially when it's my collection."

"So... if we watch _my_ DVDs, can I make comments about the hotness of the actresses?" he asked. He didn't correct her on the comment about being her boyfriend. It was fun mucking around with her. And _Buffy_ was kind of growing on him, although he'd rather die than admit to it. And he liked the way she was proped up in his arms, her head against his chest, her hair fanned out against his shirt. He idly twisted a few strands around his fingers.

"No."

"Well... you commented that that other watcher guy was cute, how does that make you any different?" he asked.

"That's different, I'm a girl."

"So girls are allowed to make comments about other guys to their boyfriends but guys aren't allowed to do the same?"

"You're perfectly welcome to make comments about other guys, Jack," Gabrielle teased. She realised in the context of Jack's homophobia that wasn't as funny as she had intended it to be. "Sorry."

He looked at her in confusion before getting it. "Oh, that. To be honest, I never think about it when I'm with you."

It was an extremely backhanded compliment, but at the same time, one of the nicest she had ever received. Did Jack really feel so at ease in her presence that she could banish memories of his abuse, at least for a little while? She knew Jack liked hanging out with her, knew she could make him laugh, but that he felt so comfortable around her... impulsively, she brought the arms which had been resting casually across her stomach and pulled them tightly around her.

Jack's ears pricked when he heard the sound of a car in the driveway – presumably Ashley in a taxi bringing her home after a shopping spree. How she planned on getting all the stuff she'd bought so far back home, he had no idea – or maybe she had no intention of going home. "I'm going to kiss you," he warned her, knowing she was about thirty seconds from the door – more, if she had lots of bags to fumble with (but then, she would no doubt get the taxi driver to help her with those).

"Huh?" she asked, still stuck on the compliment Jack had paid her about feeling so at ease in her company.

"Ashley's about to come in. I'm going to kiss you. Is that alright by you?"

She found herself excited for a reason she couldn't explain. It wasn't like it would be a 'real' kiss, even less real than her drunk pass at him at Dan and Erica's wedding. But since that night, she had found herself at times wondering what it would be like to kiss him – properly, sober. She had a feeling he would be a good kisser. She didn't remember much from their drunk kiss at the wedding, only that, for a second or two, Jack had kissed her back and it had felt pretty good. "OK," she said.

He brought his arm around her back and raised her slightly and brought his free hand to cup her chin so he could angle her head the way he wanted so it was easy for him to bend his own head to meet her lips with his...

She tasted sweet, sweeter than he remembered, and some part in his brain registered that at the wedding she'd been wearing professional makeup – including lipstick, which always tasted like chalk to him, no matter how expensive and 'quality' it was – instead of the strawberry lipbalm she usually used. He ran his tongue along her lips, partly because he wanted to ease her into it and partly because he wanted to savour every moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took that as a sign of permission and enjoyment, and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

He remembered their first kiss, for all that he pretended he had been to drunk, and the rush came back to him immediately. Only it was greater this time. She met his tongue with hers and returned his gentle probing. And the way she was stroking her fingers against the back of his neck... he suddenly remembered how much he missed kissing. Once upon a time, he had loved nothing better than spending the afternoon making out with his girlfriend. Before everything went to crap and he turned to sex as a way to prove himself as a man. But Gabrielle had this way of making him feel like a man in the way she smiled at him when he came in the door, in the way she cuddled up to him while watching DVDs. He didn't need to prove he was a man with her. He could just be.

Gabrielle pressed herself harder against Jack's chest, loving the way he felt so hard and solid against her. She couldn't believe Ashley had bought the story about it not being as nice as you would think to cuddle up to someone who was all muscle – it was a far sexier experience than being with Steve. She had this surge to take one of the hands that was currently playing with the hair on the back of his neck and run it down his chest but that would involve pulling away from him so she settled for moving slightly against him, feeling the way the muscles in his chest tensed and relaxed slightly to accommodate her shifting weight.

Jack badly wanted to push her into the couch and feel her body beneath his, but since she was on top of him, it would have been too awkward. The kiss felt so natural and so good – clean, sexy fun, three words he hadn't associated together for some time now – that he forgot it was just something he had suggested to get Ashley's back up and it felt like it would be a natural progression from kissing to making out. He moved the arm that was cupping her chin slowly, sensually down her side in a way that made Gabrielle shiver with pleasure and move up against him in a way that made him wish she wasn't on top of him and it wouldn't be so hard to manoeuvre her beneath him without falling off the couch. He cupped her breast tenderly, curling his fingers around the flesh, pressing his palm down. She whimpered – and not in a way that would make anyone think she felt violated – and he was hit by the urge to rip her shirt off. So much for enjoying just kissing...

"Oh, get a room, will you?" Ashley asked when she saw them. She'd had a terrific day shopping – Sydney had _such_ more variety than what passed for a shopping complex in the nearest town to in her farming community – and been buoyed with plans to seduce Jack away from Gabrielle, only to come home to see them on the couch, looking like they were a few minutes from going at it on the couch like the rabbits that were such a problem in rural Australia. She scowled. She remembered Steve saying Gabrielle had been unresponsive to the point of frigidity, disliking it when he 'touched her'(his euphemism for the invasive groping Steve called foreplay). She certainly looked like she had gotten over _that_ problem. But then, something told Ashley that Jack was so much better at kissing, touching and sex than Steve was. Something told Ashley that Jack was so much better at a lot of things than Steve was, and her scowl turned deeper.

They broke apart guiltily. Neither had intended for things to go that far. Which didn't stop Jack from saying, "I believe this is _our_ house and _our_ couch," sweetly reminding Ashley that she was a guest at their – or at least Gabrielle's – grace.

"What's for dinner?" she asked sulkily. At least that was something Gabrielle _was_ good at. But then, if you were plain and dumpy and a lousy lay, you had do have _something_ that recommended you as a girlfriend and wife.

"I'm doing lamb cutlets," she said. "Put your feet up and don't worry about a thing," she added, knowing Ashley had no intention of lifting a finger to help. Not that Gabrielle _wanted_ her help. She and Steve had gone to the same school of spectacular culinary failure. She didn't want either of them in her kitchen. Gabrielle stifled a giggle when she idly wondered what the two of them had done for food during their rendezvous.

She became very aware that Jack's hand was still on her breast, and what a few moments ago had felt wonderful and sexy and natural now felt embarrassing under Ashley's resentful glare. She pulled away from him. "I should start getting things ready," she mumbled.

"I'll help," he volunteered. He followed her into the kitchen. She was facing the counter, and he stood behind her. He was so close that she knew it wouldn't take much to push her back against his chest... "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to get out of hand," he apologised. "I hope you don't think I'm a pervert or a jerk or anything like that."

She had to laugh at that. When she and Steve had first gotten together, he had been constantly at her to allow him liberties that she had been reluctant to grant in her sexual inexperience. He had always acted like it was his God-given right to put his hands up her top and skirt, to grope her publicly. And now here was Jack, apologising for some nothing little liberty he'd taken in the heat of the moment... she found herself glad she had her back to him so he couldn't see her blushing. In that moment, she had been _glad_ he had taken it. She had wanted him to go further. She felt her breathing grow shallow at the thought of what it would feel like to have Jack unbutton her shirt with that same slow sensuality. "It was nothing," she finally managed to get out it what she hoped was a normal-sounding voice.

"Are you sure? I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us?"

"I'm sure, Jack. But it was sweet of you to apologise."

"OK then. Listen, I'll, uh, go have a quick shower – are you right to take care of things by yourself?"

"I think I can manage a dish I've been making since I was old enough to reach up and turn them over," she said, trying to keep her tone light when inside, she was crying a little that Jack clearly wanted to get the smell and feel of her off him.

"Great." He kissed the side of her head in a brotherly fashion, completely void of the heat they'd shared just minutes ago. "I'll be quick and then give you a hand." And with that he dashed off to the bathroom, leaving her feeling deflated. She had thought they'd had a chemistry there, a chemistry she had wondered if she had imagined at the wedding. You couldn't just kiss someone the way they had kissed and not feel anything, could you? He hadn't needed to grab her breasts; he had to have done it because it felt natural. She bit her lip. So why was he so eager to have a shower?

She remembered as if it was yesterday the years of having men overlook her in favour of Ashley. It didn't matter how funny and intelligent she could be, once they got a look at Ashley... Of course, Jack wasn't interested in Ashley, Gabrielle knew that. But she wondered if there wasn't some part of him that was like so many of the guys she had known over the years; guys who, no matter how much they claimed to want an intelligent, funny woman who made them feel good about themselves, invariably chose the pretty girls over such women. Did Jack just not see her as someone he might date, fall in love with? Did he just see her as someone he could muck around with... as a friend?

She shook her head as if to clear it of her thoughts. Who Jack wanted to date was none of her business, and she certainly shouldn't be getting upset because the guy wanted to have a shower before dinner.

* * *

In the bathroom, Jack turned the tap all the way to cold and braced himself for the onslaught of icy water. He hated cold showers, but he was so worked up that he needed it – or would make a total ass of himself. Christ, he couldn't believe how hot they had been together. He hadn't meant to take it that far, had only meant to put them in a compromising position that would make Ashley jealous, but she had felt so perfect in his arms and it had felt natural to take things further... he didn't know how far he would have gone had Ashley not walked in. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time the couch had been good enough for him.

As the cold water hit his body, he could feel the heat draining from it, both literally and sexually and his head felt clearer. He didn't know what he was thinking, crossing that line with her. It wasn't as though she would be interested in him, even if they _did_ have serious chemistry. He knew better than ever now how badly Steve had hurt her. Steve had been a jerk, but then again, he himself had been quite a jerk to women at times. Gabrielle wouldn't be interested in dating someone who came with as much baggage as he did. She deserved someone who didn't have so many issues. She deserved someone who didn't have so much crap to deal with. God knew, she'd had enough crap of her own – not all of which she had brought upon herself – to deal with that it wasn't fair to expect her to deal with his as well.

_Wasn't fair_? It was downright rotten to even be thinking about it. And just a few minutes ago he'd been thinking about taking her on the couch as if she didn't deserve any better. Would using her like that make him any better than Steve? He cringed at the thought. Thankgod they had been interrupted.

His shower done, Jack got dressed in clean clothes and padded into the kitchen. The kitchen was already smelling good with the scents of different spices. He started pulling out vegetables from the crisper to do a salad and flashed her a friendly smile when she made eye contact with him. He didn't know what he would do without her friendship – or how badly he might have sabotaged that if he'd followed his desires in one moment of heat. Thankgod he'd come to his senses.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's that guy from _The Dish_ play?"

"What Dish?"

Sometimes Gabrielle wasn't sure if Jack truly had no knowledge of popular culture or he just put it on to get a rise out of her. "It's an Australian movie from a couple of years ago," she explained. "Sam Neill, I meant. The guy in the red dress."

Sometimes Jack wasn't sure if Gabrielle truly had no appreciation of history or she just put it on to get a rise out of him. "Wolsey," he supplied. "He was a cardinal - that's pretty far up the Catholic food chain – and he was Henry's right-hand man. That 'red dress' is his robe."

"What happened to him?"

"Watch the show and you'll find out."

Gabrielle quietened after that. She had agreed to watch _The Tudors_ with Jack, mostly so she could be as much of a pain-in-the-ass with him as he was with her when they watched _Buffy_, but she was finding she actually enjoyed it... and was following it a lot better than she let Jack think she was. She didn't realise history could be so sexy. "They raced it up a bit," Jack admitted when she said as much.

Natalie Dormer came on screen in a gown that emphasised her creamy skin, generous bosom and tiny waist. Gabrielle looked at her enviously. She knew that dress must be a bitch to wear, but the actress looked gorgeous in it. And those eyes... what she would give to have those eyes.

Ashley had a sixth sense when it came to women being envious of other women, and she pounced. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Ashley gushed. "No wonder Jack likes this show so much."

Jack shrugged as if the actress's looks were nothing to write home about. "I'm familiar with the character and she wasn't a very nice person. When I see a beautiful woman who's a bitch, she doesn't stay very beautiful in my eyes for long."

Ashley scowled. She wondered how much Jack knew about her part in Steve and Gabrielle's breakup. Jack hadn't said anything to her other than knowing that he had cheated on her, but his comment seemed to be aimed at her. Not to mention they seemed to take a perverse pleasure out of making her feel like the third wheel.

She couldn't believe Jack was so fascinated with someone so plain and boring. Gabrielle had absolutely nothing to recommend for her. She had intended for Jack to become quickly infatuated with her, the way Steve had been, the way most men became quickly infatuated with her. Instead, she was stuck watching them playing happy couples over boring TV shows. Nothing was going to plan. For the first time in her life, Gabrielle was getting all the attention while she, Ashley, was the third wheel, the wallflower.

She drifted between her – Jack's – room and the living room over the next few hours, increasingly bored. Maybe it was time to go home – or at least check into a decent hotel where there were sure to be plenty of businessmen she could sink her claws into. She paid little interest to Jack and Gabrielle's conversation. "Oh, she was Queen Elizabeth's mum," Gabrielle said, having suddenly put two and two together.

"Weren't a lot of Anne Boleyns around," Jack said dryly.

"Was she really that much of a bitch?" Gabrielle asked.

"This is actually one of the most nuanced portrayals," Jack replied. "Natalie Portman did a shocking job."

"Really, Natalie Portman played her too?" Jack nodded. "I want to see it. I'll pick it up tomorrow on my way home from work."

"I'm working night shifts for the next week," Jack pointed out. "But don't let me stop you from seeing it."

Gabrielle pouted. It wouldn't be nearly as fun watching a movie without Jack. In fact, in the passing months she had found it a great enjoyment to cuddle up with him over DVDs. It wasn't nearly as fun watching stuff on her own. "Can't you swap with someone?"

Jack laughed at that. People didn't like swapping for a night shift in the best of times, and in his case, the only registrar he could swap with was Steve, and Jack was convinced Steve wouldn't do it just out of spite. What an alcoholic was going to do on a Friday night, Jack had no idea. "You're too hard on him, he's got nothing against you," Gabrielle said when Jack expressed himself.

_Yeah right he hasn't_, Jack thought. Ashley was thinking the same thing. If she were Steve, damn straight she'd have something against a younger, better-looking guy dating their ex. But Gabrielle had always been too trusting when it came to things like that. She just didn't understand men at all.

And then it occurred to her; Steve was here in Sydney. Gabrielle had mentioned something to that effect, but at the time Ashley hadn't been interested. Who wanted to waste time with a boozer who had no qualms about cheating on their girlfriend when she could spent her time and effort sinking her nails into someone like Jack? Except Jack was stubbornly uninterested in her, and she was starved for male attention. And at least Steve had been appreciative of her – he had certainly been _that_, no matter what his other flaws.

She made her excuses and went to bed, searching for Jack's address book as soon as she had shut the door. Intense dislike or not, she just bet Jack was one of those super-organised types who had a physical copy of his contact list – including everyone he worked with – as well as one saved to his laptop, just in case the computer crashed. She smiled when she came across it and started flipping through it. It was only a pity he didn't have Steve's address as well, but with a phone number, she could work it out thanks to the white pages and process of elimination.

In the living room, Jack was beginning to regret his choice of DVD. He'd forgotten how sexy this show was. And it didn't help that Gabrielle kept shifting her weight against his body, running her fingers absently along his bare arm, which was draped casually across her stomach. He'd thought nothing of it when she'd settled into his arms, and it had felt wrong _not_ to secure her by wrapping his arm around her. But it was so incredibly distracting, having her so close. Everytime she moved, he felt like his skin was on fire. And the nature of the program wasn't helping things.

If she were anyone else, he would have thought she was doing it deliberately. If it was Ashley, he would have _known_ she was doing it deliberately. But Gabrielle had no idea just how sexy she could be. She had this honesty, this complete lack of pretensions and affectation that he loved about her. She was the only person he knew who could drive him batty doing something so non-sexual, and she had no idea. He sucked on his bottom lip, convinced he could still taste the strawberry lipbalm from their kiss several days ago.

He couldn't wait for Ashley to leave, if only so he could have his room back and had somewhere to go when he got worked up like this. And once Ashley was gone, he wouldn't have to spend so much time in such close proximity to her, either.

The episode ended, and they went to bed. Jack lay on his back as close to the edge of the bed as he could get, hoping she would fall asleep quickly so with any luck, he could follow suit.

No such luck. She curled up against him, throwing her arm across his chest. She cuddled up against his body, rubbing slightly against him like a cat against a couch. Jack bore it for as long as he could until he was worried his body would do something to betray him. "For heaven's sake, Gabrielle, is something the matter?"

"No," she said contritely. She'd been trying to get him to touch her all evening. In desperation, she had gone online and found an advice column about getting a male friend to notice you. Since she and Jack obviously had chemistry, she had decided to take the advice about employing touch. She figured if she reminded him how good she could make him feel – and hadn't he himself admitted that he never thought of his horrific childhood when he was around her? – he would realise how good they were together. And when he had presented her with _The Tudors_, a series she knew was quite raunchy, she had thought she had a golden opportunity to pounce.

Instead, Jack had remained indifferent to her touch. Oh, sure, he had wrapped his arm around her when she'd cuddled up against him, but he always did that, that didn't count. He hadn't responded at all when she'd ran her fingers along his bare arm, or when she took every opportunity she could to move slightly. And now he was snapping at her like she was a dead weight against him.

"Then keep still and go to sleep," he said in a tone that stung. She detached herself from him and went to the other side of the bed. She lay on her side and kept her body rigid as she squeezed tears out of her eyes, determined that Jack wasn't going to realise she was crying. And over what? That a guy she'd been friends with for ages and shared a house with for long enough that they acted like an old married couple didn't suddenly wake up and realise what he had in front of him? That kind of thing only happened in the movies, she told herself harshly. It didn't happen in real life, and it certainly didn't happen to her.

After Gabrielle went to sleep, Jack lay awake in the dark. Gabrielle's touch had unnerved him, distracted him, and now he couldn't sleep. He wanted this whole thing to be over, or else he would be forced to tell her the way she was making him feel, and he didn't want to deal with the consequences of that. He didn't want her to look sorry and back away and generally have it ruin their friendship.

For a second, Steve thought he was having a bad flashback from the LSD he used to use (that Gabrielle had no idea about, of course) when he saw Ashley Jones on his doorstep. He had to admit, she was still stunning, although had she always looked just a little like white trash? Certainly compared to Gabrielle's loyalty and dignity (both traits he'd taken shameless advantage of) she didn't look nearly as irresistible as he had once thought her to be.

The shock of seeing her wore off and he realised this was the one and only Ashley, the woman who had pursued him with a complete lack of morals... or inhibitions. Ashley hadn't been the only one, he remembered guiltily, but God, had she been the most talented. "Ashley," he said weakly.

Ashley smiled brightly and marched in before Steve could shut the door on her face. "Nice place you've got," she said. Certainly better than the pigsty he called a house the last time she had known him. "City life suits you."

He tried to keep the smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Visiting Gabby," she said. Steve just stared at her. What on earth had possessed Gabrielle to take Ashley back? But then, he remembered guiltily, he himself had convinced Gabrielle to take _him_ that – that was probably the reason for Ashley's forgiveness. Knowing her logic, she couldn't forgive Steve and not Ashley. "I honestly didn't know you were living here. We kind of lost track of you."

_I wanted to be lost track of_, Steve thought. His 'relationship' – if that's what you called it – with Ashley hadn't lasted much beyond Gabrielle finding out about them. Even at the time, he had felt guilty about it, and in his alcohol-and-drug-clouded state of mind, he had blamed Ashley for tempting him. One more thing for him to feel guilty about. It wasn't as if the girl had drugged him and had her way with him against his will. He may have been drunk most of the time, but he had been willing enough. "I needed a clean start," he said.

"So you went running to Gabrielle," Ashley cooed.

"No, I ran into her entirely by accident," Steve explained. He wondered if Ashley was just a little bit jealous of him 'running back to Gabrielle'. For all her boisterous personality and insane bedroom skills, she had never struck him as someone who was deeply confident in herself. He found himself feeling a little sorry for her – was _that_ the kind of person he had hung around him while he was drinking? _And worse_, he reminded himself. "Listen, Ashley, did you want something? Because I'm kind of busy – "

Ashley pouted in a way that had always mesmerised Steve (once she had used it to convince him to a tryst in the bathroom at the Jaeger farm during Gabrielle's twenty-first, an accomplishment she remained particularly proud of) but had little effect now. He wondered if there was any more substance to Ashley other than her looks and her ability to seduce. Certainly, she didn't know what the words _loyalty_ and _integrity_ meant. "I'm so bored," she admitted. "Jack and Gabrielle are _always_ playing happy couples and I feel like the third wheel and I remember what fun _we_ used to have..."

She walked over to stroke his chest gently the way he used to love. Steve stepped back, too stunned by her words to respond to her mating call, even if he had been interested. "I'm sorry, _what_?" he asked.

"I'm _bored_," she stressed. Since when had Steve gotten all boring on her? In the old days, he couldn't wait to rip her clothes off.

"No, I mean about Gabby and Jack."

"Oh, that." She made a face. "I've seen teenagers less in-your-face than they are," she complained. "I thought you said she was frigid. _Jack_ certainly doesn't seem to think so."

Steve frowned. None of this was making friends. He had been jealous of the camaraderie Jack and Gabrielle shared for some time, of course, but he had never thought anything would come of it. And even if it _did_, he was sure Gabrielle, if not Jack, would have the integrity to let him know, rather than find out through the gossip vine. "You must be mistaken," he said. "They're not together."

"Yes, they are. Disgustingly lovey-dovey about it, too."

"Ashley, believe me, they're not. She would have told me if they were."

Ashley shrugged. "Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do," she said. She tapped her fingernails against the breakfast bar impatiently. When were they going to get down to business?

Steve gritted his teeth. He wanted Ashley out of here, and _fast_. She only served to remind him of the rotten things he'd done while he'd been drinking. "I know her a lot better than I used to, now that I'm not drinking," he said. "She deserved a lot better than both of us," he found himself adding. "But she would have told me if she was seeing him. She's got more integrity than both of us," he added pointedly. There had never been enough alcohol for him to forget the look on her face when she had seen him and Ashley together. He wondered if Jack had the loyalty and integrity that Gabrielle deserved in a man, and found himself laughing at something. "Besides, if Gabrielle didn't tell me, then Jack would tell our boss – he's got Jack on a fairly short leash when it comes to bringing his private life to work – and Frank would have told _me_. Believe me, if they were together, I would know."

For a few seconds, Ashley just stared at Steve, trying to understand what he was saying. If Jack and Gabrielle weren't together, than they had certainly put on a believable show. But... _why?_

Suddenly, she remembered teasing Gabrielle about still not having a man in her life and being a workaholic. With a grin, she put the pieces together. She had somehow contrived to have Jack pretend to be her boyfriend. Ashley wondered what it had taken. Money, certainly. And lots of it. She doubted good-looking-charming-surgeons-boyfriends-for-hire came cheap.

All of a sudden, Ashley was in a hurry to get out of there. Steve couldn't work out the sudden change of heart, and didn't particularly care, so long as she was gone. "You must be right," she said. "Well, I'll see you around," she said breezily, marching through the door less than five minutes after she had entered it.

Outside, Ashley found herself grinning uncontrollably. Gabrielle had made it all up! She had been so desperate to prove that she was as desirable as Ashley – ha, as if _that_ would ever happen – that she had paid Jack to be her boyfriend. What a joke! Gabrielle had been so insecure as to do such a thing... grinning even wider, Ashley wondered how much she had had to pay to make him share her bed. She giggled at the thought of Gabrielle lying there, trying to think of a way to make Jack see her sexually – as if anyone could see Gabrielle in a sexual light.

Her grin turned into a malicious smile. Every romantic gesture, every cutting word, every snub she had endured in the last week, she blamed solely on Gabrielle. The girl had been desperate enough to hire someone to be her boyfriend – Jack had just been going along with it for the money. Now that she had exposed them, she was sure Jack would see her in a new light. Hell, he had probably already _seen_ her in that light and kept it to himself. She could easily imagine Jack lying awake at night, wanting to go back to his room and keep Ashley company where instead he was stuck with that frigid cow who was so insecure she needed to hire a boyfriend.

For the past week, Ashley had chafed watching Jack and Gabrielle behave like a loving couple. Now it transpired that Gabrielle had been so jealous or Ashley's popularity with men that she'd put on a show just for her. As if any man would ever be interested in Gabrielle over Ashley. Now, payback was going to be sweet.

Saturday morning Ashley was up bright and early. Gabrielle was immediately on guard. Ashley had never been a morning person, let alone a _perky_ morning person, and Gabrielle was suspicious. "You seem cheerful," she commented.

"Oh, I am. I've decided it's best for me to take a room at the Regency."

Gabrielle looked visibly relieved. Ashley constantly got under her skin, and since her attempts to make Jack see how good they were together were constantly met by indifference, she was looking forward to having her room to herself again. "You'll probably be happier there," she said. The Regency was the kind of hotel frequented by businessmen; she was sure Ashley would be in her element there.

"Oh, I think I will. All the easier for me to seduce Jack rather than _this_ drive," she said, contempt dripping from her voice. Knowing Gabrielle had been jealous and desperate enough to pull this kind of stunt – and knowing that, since Jack wasn't bound to her in any way but financially, and now that was going to end, he would be in her bed soon enough. And she would be sure to rub Gabrielle's face in it the same way Gabrielle had rubbed _her_ face in it. After all, it was only what the woman deserved.

Gabrielle felt a sickening knot of dread in her stomach at Ashley's words and she tried desperately to laugh them off. "If you think that's funny, Ashley, it's not. It's tacky."

"Oh, you mean tacky like _paying_ someone to be your boyfriend?" Ashley asked sweetly, loving the way Gabrielle squirmed at having the truth thrown in her face. "I already suspected something was up, but Steve confirmed it. You know, if you're going to lie about something like that, you should make sure than anyone who's in a position to spill is in the know. Honestly, Gabs, you know _nothing_ about subterfuge. I think that's why Steve got bored. You're so... _boring_." She laughed maliciously, enjoying watching Gabrielle's face fall. "Did you really think I'd keep buying someone like Jack would ever be interested in... someone like you?" She made _someone like you_ sound like she was some sub-human, unworthy of anything more than the most cursory interest. "I mean, sure, he might stumble into your bed drunk one night, but you seriously thought you could make me believe he was really crazy about you?" She loved the way Gabrielle was going paler and paler, having the truth of her subterfuge called out. "You're pathetic, you know that. And now that Jack will know soon enough that he doesn't have to pretend anymore, how long do you think he's out of those pokey little dive and sharing my bed at the Regency?" There was a knock at the door. "That will be my cab," she said airily. "I can't take everything at once, so I'll be back later to get the rest of my stuff. Tell Jack I'll be seeing him around." And with that, she picked up a few bags and sailed out the door in a way only Ashley could do when weighed down with nearly twenty kilograms of luggage in her hands.

When the door slammed contemptuously in her face, as if laughing at her for thinking she could pull something like that off, Gabrielle sank into the couch. She remembered how dirty she had felt when she had first been confronted with Steve and Ashley's affair, and felt dirty like that again.

Ashley was right. She had been an idiot to think Ashley would ever buy that someone like Jack was crazy about someone like her. And now she had made a complete ass of herself trying to convince Ashley otherwise. And now Steve knew – it wouldn't be long before a garbled story was out, and no-one knowing what was going on, there were sure to be a dozen different stories floating about before too long, all of them ending with 'well, Jack hasn't been paying her attention, so how can they be together? Why would he be interested in her anyway, when he can have his pick of any woman?'

She started to cry.

Jack found her several hours later, curled up on her bed and still sobbing her heart out. She was so distraught that he was immediately deeply worried. He had only known Gabrielle to get like this one other time, the first night Ashley had stayed, and then nothing like this. "Has something happened?" he asked. "Is it your dad, or Ben?" He had met the two men most important to Gabrielle and got along with them well. It helped that he had been sober and treated Gabrielle with respect and affection, three things Steve had constantly been lacking. Gabrielle shook her head against the pillow, refusing Jack's attempts to get her to look at him. "Then what?" he asked. Gabrielle just lay there sobbing, refusing to talk to him. Jack responded by grabbing her shoulders and yanking her into a sitting position so she was facing him. "Then _what_, babe? I hate seeing you like this."

His voice was so full of concern and his eyes so intense and focused on her that Gabrielle found herself telling Jack what had happened, even though she had intended on keeping her humiliation to herself. "I'll kill her," Jack growled when she was finished. "I'll wring her fucking neck." No-one made Gabrielle cry like that and got away with it, and Ashley had done it twice now.

It was sweet of him to be concerned, but – "She was only telling the truth, Jack."

He stared at her. How on earth had she come to that conclusion? How could someone like Ashley say such things to someone like Gabrielle had have them possible resemble anything close to the truth? "I should have known she wouldn't have bought someone like you would be interested in someone like me," she said brokenly between sobs when Jack asked her to explain.

That made even less sense, and he said so. "Oh, look at you, Jack. You're good-looking, sweet, funny, a surgeon – no way would you be interested in someone like me."

"What do you mean, _someone like you?_"

"Plain. Boring," she sniffled.

"You really think I'm that shallow?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh, come off it," Gabrielle said. "I've been trying to make you see how you we are together and you just ignore me," she said.

"When?" Jack asked, genuinely surprised to hear that Gabrielle had been coming onto him. She explained. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he said. "Jesus, Gabs, I just thought you were being friendly. I thought you were being friendly and I was scared I'd get a smack in the mouth if I did anything about it. No offense, but you can't flirt for shit. That's what I love about you."

"You what?" she whispered.

"That's what I love about you," he repeated. He stroked her face gently, then brought his fingers to her eyes to wipe away her tears. "Stop crying," he directed softly. "I've done some lousy things in the past, but I'm yet to stoop to seducing a woman who was crying."

"What?" she whispered again.

"Stop crying," he repeated.

As if commanded by a higher power, Gabrielle stopped crying. Jack leaned in and kissed her gently, tentatively, almost chastely, barely brushing her lips and holding it there. He felt her trembling under his hand and he willed her to open her mouth. She did and their tongues met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded by wrapping one arm around her back, using his free arm to brace himself against the mattress so he could lower them both onto the bed. "I don't want to push you," he said huskily between kisses as he started trailing his mouth across her face and down her neck, making it all the more easy for her to whimper in delight. "I don't want – oh, god," he grunted when she brought her hands down his back and under his shirt. He buried his head against her shoulder and released a drawn-out groan as she ran her fingers up his spine.

"You like that?" she asked. She didn't need an answer.

He raised his head and grinned at her. "You're going to pay for that," he promised. To demonstrate, he returned to where he had been kissing her neck and moved to her collarbone. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, kissing the flesh he exposed along the way until she was trembling.

"Jack," she whispered. "Oh, God, _Jack_..."

An hour later, she lay in his arms, trembling with pleasure and exhaustion. "Wow," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed softly.

She yawned. "I'm so tired all of a sudden," she admitted.

He kissed the side of her head. "You're just not used to that kind of workout," he said a touch smugly. "Go to sleep if you need to. I'll get dinner started."

She started to drift off when she remembered that Ashley and Steve had compared notes. "Oh, god, how do we explain this?" she asked.

"We'll just say it's been very recent, it came as a surprise to both of us and we wanted to keep it quiet until we worked out where we stood," he said. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I don't want us to spend our first night together with your fretting. You can be a pain-in-the-ass when you fidget." Laughing at that, she swatted at him playfully. He caught her hand easily and brought her into his arms so he was spooning her. Far more awake than she was, he held her until he could feel her deep, even breathing that told him she was asleep.

Detaching himself from her, he slipped out of bed and threw on trackies and a t-shirt and padded into the kitchen to see what he could do for dinner. He made a face when he saw Ashley come in the door for the rest of her gear. The he brightened considerably. "Ashley," he said with a feigned sincerity that made Ashley look like a rank amateur. "I was hoping to see you. I wanted to thank you."

Ashley looked at Jack, confused. She was used to guys thanking her, but _after_ the deed was done. "For what?" she asked.

"I didn't realise how much Gabby meant to me until you upset her. Seeing her cry like that – we've been dancing around this issue for a while now and we both needed that kick, so... thankyou."

God, he wished he had a video camera right now. The look on Ashley's face was priceless. "I hear you're going to the Regency," Jack continued as if he were talking to a friendly acquaintance and not someone he could throttle for making his beloved Gabrielle cry - _twice_. "I think you'll be happy there. It can't be fun being stuck in the same house as a new couple."

Ashley scowled. "I just came to get the rest of the stuff," she said coolly. She wasn't sure how, but Gabrielle had gotten the better of her.

"Need a hand?" he offered cheerfully.

"I can do it," she said, recognising someone who wanted to get rid of her ASAP. She had seen it a dozen – maybe a hundred – times before, but not from someone who had been so disinterested in her charms they didn't care to sample them _before_ they gave her the boot.

Jack watched her struggle with the rest of her bags, feeling no inclination to help her after she had declined his help – not to mention the pain she had caused Gabrielle. Grinning to himself, he went back to inspecting the fridge after the door shut behind Ashley. In the end, he really couldn't feel that angry towards her. He couldn't feel much more than pity for her. Her looks would fade eventually, and she would never possess the traits that made him love Gabrielle – nor would she ever realise what was missing in her life.

And, after all, she _was_ partially responsible for getting them together.


End file.
